


A Case of You

by Tribi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribi/pseuds/Tribi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf Kink Meme prompt: Derek/girl!Stiles, Stiles with long hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of You

"Jesus fuck Stiles," swore Scott.  
Derek fought with himself for a moment before he turned to see what was going on. Somehow Stiles had got her hair caught in the zipper of Scott's jacket and they were both twisting and swearing. Derek looked away again to let them sort it out. As he stared determinedly at the cloudy night sky above him he realized that Stiles' hair had been growing longer ever since he met her and Scott that day in the woods.  
That day it seemed jaw length he thought, or thereabouts, he remembered it swinging around her head as she did a double take at his dramatic appearance. Now it brushed her shoulders and was apparently more than long enough to get in the way. Derek felt his own cheeks heat up at the frankly rude things Scott was saying now about ‘real girls’ but a careful look showed that Stiles wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Even when Scott pulled the beanie off Isaac's head and jammed it onto Stiles nobody really piped up to defend her. Isaac leaning down and tucking some loose strands more firmly under the hat definitely didn't count.  
Stiles wore the beanie a lot after that night. It looked kind of cute on her but any other hat in the world might have been better. Derek sometimes thought about slipping a Dodgers hat on her, but she was so short that he wouldn't see her face under the brim and that bothered him for some reason.

Someone put her hair in French braids once he remembered, probably Alison Derek guessed, and that was nice too. He could see more moles on her neck but the braids were kind of severe looking until her hair started escaping and curling around the edges. Derek felt like a part of himself was being set free too as he watched the wisps blow around. He might have been hallucinating a little he realized now. He had a memory of his hand being unsteady as he brushed the curls back for her. Stiles looking shaky and pale herself holding the vet's saw with a frizzy halo framing her face. 

The night she saved them all from his uncle with her fire bombs it was escaping from a complicated up do for the dance. Derek worried about her because she was barefoot, whatever heels she started the night with were long ago kicked away. And he worried that the smell of burning flesh would soak into her hair just like the sin might soak into her soul. 

The time he saved her from Isaac at the sheriff's station her hair was freshly washed and still damp enough to show the lines from where she dragged the comb through it. The smell of her shampoo made him a little insane and when he roared he thought he might shatter the moon. 

There was no beanie or braid in the pool but her frequent slides under the water kept her hair slicked back like a seal. She did a better job keeping Derek up and he wished she wouldn't. He was pretty sure that if his head was under he wouldn't be able to hear her heart thundering as her legs kept churning, or her spluttering and gasping as she fought and fought and fought to keep him alive. After the pool he thought of buying her barrettes, barrettes with shells glued to them as some kind of mermaid joke, as some kind of thank you. But he didn't. 

She wore the beanie to the Jungle with her usual jeans and t-shirt and flannel. "I look just like all the other guys here," she bragged to Scott. Scott nodded and Derek looked at him like he was crazy. 

She didn't try to look like a boy for the rave and Derek felt weirdly optimistic. Sure she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt but they fit her better than normal. Or worse, Derek mused as she lifted her arms over her head to dance and a wide strip of pale skin was revealed curving around her side and dipping low in front with her jeans. Tonight her hair was wild, as wild as his pulse felt. It was loose and somewhere between wavy and just big but weighed down by half a dozen braids that flew around and flashed in the light. He wanted to slide his hand around the back of her head, to tangle his fingers in her thick hair and cup her skull. It would fit right in the palm of his hand, he knew it would. He could almost feel the silky smoothness of her hair too. But then the screams started, the bad screams. 

When they dropped her paralyzed body on top of his paralyzed body her hair sprawled in a way that they couldn’t. It went in Derek's mouth, across his nose and curtained around them so they could barely see what was happening. Derek was terrified that they might die like that, cut off and paralyzed staring in each other's faces. He ached to move and protect her. He ached even worse after Scott picked her up and carried her away, grumbling as her hair went in his mouth. 

After the lacrosse championship, after Jackson and Gerard, after Peter smirked at him and slipped away, Derek found himself alone with Stiles again. She was wearing the beanie and tugging on the Jeep's fender, which was ridiculous. Derek crouched down next to her and surveyed the damage. It didn't seem too terrible; the Jeep didn't have flimsy plastic pieces at least.  
Stiles jerked back when she noticed Derek right next to her and hastily blotted her eyes. Derek felt hot and cold, he wasn't sure what to do. "Hey," he said, "this isn't too bad. I think I can bend it back."  
Stiles nodded and scrambled away so Derek did his best and got the bumper fixed then looked around for other damage.  
The rest of the Jeep seemed okay but Stiles was strangely quiet. He walked over to where she was leaning against the wall looking tiny and asleep on her feet. "Stiles," Derek whispered, surprising himself by touching her cheek. She twisted around to look at him and somehow he found himself cupping her chin and brushing a tear off her cheek.  
His eyes flashed red when he saw the scrape on her face and felt the aches pulsing through her.  
It didn't scare her; instead she tucked herself in tighter to his chest. Derek wrapped his arms around her too, holding her close and rubbing her back. One of his hands slipped up to the back of her neck where the muscles were tight with hurt and misery. He massaged her carefully with his fingertips starting low and working his way up. When he reached under her hat though, instead of the warm silky strands he expected it was short and prickly. He tugged the beanie off and stared at Stiles with horror. Her hair was gone, hacked off in uneven chunks that left her looking more battered than the bruises on her face.  
Stiles stepped back so she could glare at him fiercely but she faltered when she saw the tears in his eyes. Instead she put herself back in his arms and held on tight as he fell apart.  
It was the third or fourth time he shakily rubbed his hands over her head that Stiles finally accepted someone else had liked her hair. She pushed him so that he was sitting against the wall and curled up in his lap. "Tomorrow I'll get it fixed so it's even and looks less like I was attacked." Derek gently touched her cheek and she batted his hand away with a scowl. She couldn't scowl for long though because Derek still looked so wrecked. "It'll grow back and we'll forget all about this shit-tastic day."  
Derek looked at her doubtfully and shifted around so she was tucked up against his chest better. He kissed her forehead. He kissed her forehead again, a longer kiss that felt like a prayer to stay safe. Stiles tangled their fingers together for bravery and caught the third kiss with her lips. It was salty and tender and they left it at that. Suddenly there was all the time in the world, the whole summer stretching out before them.  
Stiles stood up and pulled Derek up next to her, they walked back to the Jeep with Derek's arm stretched around her shoulders, still holding hands. Derek realized the beanie was clenched in his other hand and stopped to put it back on Stiles, a little relieved when she looked more like herself again.  
"You don't have to grow it out again," said Derek suddenly.  
Stiles looked at him strangely, "I know. Maybe I won't, we'll have to see how it goes."  
"Yeah," agreed Derek. "Either way will be fine."  
"Yup," said Stiles popping the p and distracting Derek with her lips. He took the keys and drove her home, loitering in the darkness until he heard her fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/2665.html?thread=26985#t26985


End file.
